


The Magical Child of Aslan

by Via Dolorosa (Shea777)



Series: I Am Trying My Hand At This! [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Via%20Dolorosa
Summary: Aslan raises A female Harry Potter, thus changing the course of the wizarding world forever.





	The Magical Child of Aslan

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been rolling around in my head for ages. and I know I need to be working on my other stories. I will return to them shortly.
> 
> I OWN NOTHING!!!! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATORS!!!!
> 
> * Minor Edits made 10/14/2018

Chapter One.

Aslan was pacing around his father’s throne room. As he paced he shifted from form to form to form and back again. Now he was not angry, or mad, or even anxious. He was hurting for a child. The child’s parents had just died. Giving their lives for her. Now he could return the child’s parents to her, but their sacrifice would be less powerful.It would lose strength over time. While they would live the power of a willing sacrifice of the living for someone they loved, was something that those he loved still struggled to understand. It granted the child protection, that would last till The Emperor Beyond the Sea called her home. But without a loving parent or parents, the child would be open to the manipulation of others. Now Sirius could raise her, but that put the child at risk for pride and arrogance. While he did not want Sirius to suffer needlessly, the man child needed a wake up call.

“Son.” Aslan turned to face his father, as he shifted into his human form.

“Yes Abba?”

“I know your heart for it is mine as well. And it is most assuredly time for us to intervene.  Sirius does need a wake up call. And the little one does need to know love, that she is loved. Her parents will be happy in our kingdom. But if we do not intervene, the child will suffer. So, you may raise Her.”

A wide smile broke across Aslan’s face.

“Thank you father.”

“Now, I do have one thing I would like to happen as you raise her….. Bring her to visit. I want to watch her grow up with you as her parent and us as a family.” 

A grin spread across the face of the son of the Emperor across the sea. “Of course father.”

A flash of fire filled the room accompanied by the song of a Phoenix. The flames disbursed and in their place stood a young man. His eyes burned like a fire on winter's night. His hair was gold and red. His name was Ruh. In the wizarding world he went by Fawkes. To many we was also known as Father Christmas.

“Ruh, I am glad you have returned. I know things are a mess right now. At least in the Wizarding World. But is everything in place for me to raise her?” asked Aslan.

“Indeed, everything is ready. I hate that we have to intervene, simply because of an old man being foolish. But our children will fall and not be able to get back up. We trained Merlin and Morgan. And they trained Sal, Ric, Ana, Helga. But we can reminisce later. My friend go now, so that thing do not turn out worse than they already are.” Ruh replied. 

Aslan nodded. Then he turned and shifted to his lion form. He then bounded out of the room. Soon after, he reached England. He came to a stop and gave a mighty roar, which shock the land. The dementors shuddered, as they received the command to not harm Sirius Black. They could near him, but they were not able to harm him. Another great roar, strengthened the wards of the Longbottom’s home, so that no harm could befall any who dwelt there in, not even from some who also lived within. Then The Great Lion bounded away, heading for Privet Drive.

When He reached #4 Privet Drive, he shifted to his human form. He looked down at the bassinet where the little girl lay. He reached in and gently picked up the child. He looked down at his baby girl.

“Oh, Hadassah Lydia Jasmine Harriet Jamie Lily Potter, what happened to you…. It was never supposed to happen. Thomas was supposed to be adopted. Be raised with a loving family. But, the manipulations of a single man has put your world at risk. I could have intervened, but it was not the time. People must make their own choices. I know Thomas, just like I know you. He fears death more than anything or anyone. The trials he endured, the mistreatment, and the war were in part, the reason he developed a fear of death. But more on that later.” 

He picked up the letter that had been left in the bassinet. Supporting her in one arm, he placed the letter on his knees and waved his hand, removing the magic that permeated the parchment. Then he pulled a letter from thin air and slipped the first letter into it. Aslan placed the little girl into her basket. He slipped the letting into the mailslot. He then magically reinforced the bassinet and place safety and warming magics around his little girl. Shifting once more to his lion form, he picked up the basket with his jaws and bounded towards Gringotts. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
